


Enough Love To Carry The Both Of Us

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could be triggering, Depression, Harry Potter is Patient, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, One True Pairing, References to Depression, True Love, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has depression, but Harry is always ready to love and support him.





	Enough Love To Carry The Both Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty-fifth Fictober story, and is based on the prompt: _Listen, I can't explain it. You'll just have to trust me._

Harry was always the first person to realise that Draco’s depression had returned. Often he spotted the evidence before his husband did. 

The signs were gradual. Harry spotted Draco’s lack of interest in food and the subtle loss of weight. Harry noticed the way that Draco would start to avoid contact with Pansy, and started to neglect his Apothecary business, leaving big decisions to his partners.

Draco would even start to avoid intimacy, preferring only to be held for long, quiet hours. The biggest tell, though, was the way that their conversations- even their _arguments_\- seemed to fade into silence. Draco slipped away to a place inside his head, a place where Harry was forever forbidden. 

Draco’s tendency was always to pretend nothing was wrong. 

He’d endured a childhood of being told that it was a weakness to seek help. Draco’s Father told him that depression was sign of muggle imperfection. _Ignore and disregard_ were Draco’s two strategies, and of course neither did him any favours. 

But Harry loved Draco. Depression was just one part of Draco, just one facet of the man he loved more than anyone else in the world, and for as many days, weeks or months that Draco was depressed, Harry would stay there, by his side. He was Draco’s unfaltering supporter, and helped him to take his potions, encouraged him to get dressed and made sure he ate enough. 

“Because I love you, silly,” Harry had replied when Draco had asked why ever he choose to stay. “I love you when we’re messing about, playing Quidditch and seeing friends. And I love you now. My love is constant. Believe me, Draco, don’t believe the illness.”

Harry had taken Draco out into their dawn grey garden, and held his hand within his own. “I can’t explain it. You’ll just have to trust me.” 

With a flick of his wand, and a murmur of _Expecto Patronum_, Harry filled their lawn with a shimmer of green magic. Before them their Patronuses stood together, Doe and Stag, stark against the dewy grass. 

“I can wait, Draco. Wait forever. Doesn’t matter how long. Until you’re better, I’ve enough love to carry the both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxx


End file.
